


Fanart:Cover Design for Episode 1 - The Orphan and the Queen by EmmaShalForever (thokin)

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQBB goes bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: Cover Design for Episode 1 - The Orphan and the Queen by EmmaShalForever (thokin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart:Cover Design for Episode 1 - The Orphan and the Queen by EmmaShalForever (thokin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmaShalForever (thokin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/gifts).



> It’s for the story, Episode 1: The Orphan and the Queen by EmmaShalForever (thokin). As I did this without asking, if for any reason EmmaShalForever (thokin) isn’t happy, I’ll remove the link to their story.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/sVtsXCJ)

Cover Design for

##  [Episode I – The Orphan and the Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SQBBSept2015/works/4684274)

by

###  [EmmaShalForever (thokin)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever)

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/m7XwmQ3)

 Detail Image of the Cover Design for

##  [Episode I – The Orphan and the Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SQBBSept2015/works/4684274)

by

###  [EmmaShalForever (thokin)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever)

 

 

 


End file.
